


Emergency

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Costumes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 100 in 100 prompt: "Another Mask" @ One_Million_Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

"Ollie, what's happening?" Sara's voice was full of concern as she descended the stairs to Verdant's basement. She was in full costume, and was surprised to see that Oliver wasn't. In fact he was standing in the middle of his lair, naked. Sara slowed as she approached. "That's the emergency?" she said, smiling at his hard cock.

He had his hands behind his back. "Take off the mask," he said, quietly but firmly. "Tonight I want you to wear another mask." He brought round his left hand to show her a black eye-mask, black ribbon dangling from it.

"Feeling like playing kinky?" Sara grinned, she took off her mask. "I'd like kinky."

"Good," he said and showed her what was in his other hand. A rounded black spanking paddle. He swished it through the air back and forth a few times.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Definitely if it's that kind of kinky." She moved to start taking off her costume.

"No," he said. "Leave it on."

Her hands went by her sides while she let him put the eye-mask over her eyes, shutting out all light. She felt him, hard, when he pressed in close behind her.


End file.
